Dreams and Reality
by TarSauce
Summary: Why where things so much simpler in your childhood. It was easy to love. But one mistake ends it all one night, and things get that little bit harder. 10 years later, why is it still so hard to forgive and forget. Mitchie/Alex Demena R


**Hey all, a new One Shot here for you all... but first, can I just have a bit of a whine?? Can I? Well I'm going to, can I just say, a lot of you emailed and asked me to continue 'Our Time Is Here' so I did, and I got like, 2 reviews, which I thank those reviewers for. But I had people put it on alerts, and I mean, please, if you alert it, please review. It takes 20 seconds, maximum. I also updated 'It Was Always Going To Turn Out This Way' and I got NO reviews for it. So I don't think I'm going to bother updating that again, which is disappointing, as it was just reaching the 'Demena' stage. So unless I'm bombarded with reviews, I will not be continuing.**

**Anyway, rant over, this fic was inspired by the song Fireflies – Owl City, I think I may be in love with it, and I wanted to make a fic out of it, so I googled the meaning, and the most popular one is about childhood, and how things are much simpler then, and another one was how sometimes he doesn't want to wake up, because he prefers his dreams to reality. So I'm going to try and incorporate the two meanings... please enjoy... and REVIEW!! **

**Dreams and Reality**

We twirled around the garden together, our hands fitting as one as the rain bombarded down on us. But we didn't even care, we were too lost in each other to notice the fact that our mascara had run all down our faces. That our sleek straight hair had gone wavy and was plastered to our foreheads due to the amount of water it had absorbed. We didn't even care that we would probably had pneumonia in the morning. All we cared about was this one moment, this one precious moment that would soon be over, but we wanted to relish in it while we could.

There was no music playing, but I didn't care, as she hummed along to her favourite song, our feet nothing to the beat of the song, and our hearts beating in sync with each other. Then the thunder crashed, and a flash of lightning broke us out of our dream world; and we screamed, running hand in hand back into her house, laughing the whole time at the childishness of the situation. What 17 year olds screamed at thunder? Well, we did, obviously.

We stood by the backdoor in silence, watching, listening to the rain fall. She had her arms wrapped around me from behind, her chin resting on my shoulder. My hands were entwined with hers; I looked down, noticing how right they looked together. As the thunder continued outside, we finally realised how soaked we were. And we walked gently up the stairs. Upon reaching her bedroom, we stared each other in the eye, and then our lips connected, the fireworks going off in my head, even though we had done this many times, she still made me feel magical. As we stood there kissing, the power suddenly went off, we disconnected and screamed, hoping that her sister hadn't heard, or else we would never live it down.

"Well, I think I have a torch somewhere, or maybe candles" Demi laughed, and I heard her rummaging about in the darkness, I made my way over to the bed and sat down, waiting for the light. The darkness scared me. Well, not the darkness, but knowing you can't just switch the light back on, it made me feel alone.

"Aha, see, I told you I had some candles somewhere, and some matches" she announced, striking up a match, and lighting a candle. The instant yellow glow calmed me down, and I watched Demi walk towards me and kneel in front of me, taking my hands in hers.

"Are you OK Sel"? She asked me gently, moving her hand to tuck some of my hair behind my ear, he hand then resting there, her thumb slowly rubbing my cheek as she looks into my eye, concernedly.

"Yes thanks, it's just you know how I get during power cuts" I smiled sheepishly; embarrassed to tell my girlfriend I was scared of the dark.

It was like she read my mind, because she then said, "Selena, every ones afraid of something, hell, you might be afraid of the dark, but Dallas is afraid of spiders, and, um, pickles" upon this statement I had to laugh, I never knew that Dallas didn't like pickles, no wonder she never bought them when I begged her when we went shopping. We sat in a comfortable silence, leaning our foreheads against one another, when a thought came to me,

"Yeah, you said everyone's afraid of something, what are you afraid of"?

"Well, I'm scared of snakes, cockroaches kinda creep me out as well, but mostly, I'm scared that I'll lose you, because, I'm not good enough for you and you'll find somebody who deserves someone as wonderful as you. I'm scared that I'll lose you from my life, that I'll mess up, that I'll hurt you. I'm scared that I will fail you Sel, because I never ever want to do that to you, I love you" she said, the tears welling up as she looked at me again.

I looked back at her, and then slowly lifted her hand and set it on my chest, over my heart, "You'll never lose me Demi, my heart only beats for you, I love you so much, and don't you ever think, even for a second that you're not good enough for me, because you are amazing, beautiful, talented, and most of all kind-hearted, and that's what I love the most about you, your ability to make me happy, to keep me safe, just like you're doing now" I smile, before pressing my lips against hers. She deepens the kiss, grabbing my head, and pulling me close. She moves in between my legs and pushes me gently so I'm laying flat on the bed, Demi laying gently above me, her hands move up my wet t-shirt, and I don't complain as she pulls it over my head.

She looks down at me, questioning in her eyes, and I nod gently, "are you sure"? She asks, I nod once again and silence her with a kiss, and we collapse together, a mess of entwined limbs and tangled hair, proving to each other that we truly are equals, before finally falling asleep in each other's arms content and happy.

Bring, Bring, Bring....

A 27 year old Selena Russo pokes her head through the covers, her dark raven hair, sticking up in all directions, a vast contrast to the white sheets. A pale hand reached out and slaps the alarm clock quiet, before flipping over onto her back. Selena looks over to her right before sighing. Demi wasn't there, she hadn't been there in 10 years, but for a minute there, the dream had reminded Selena of her childhood, and she thought that that was the reality. But the truth of it was, Selena was one of the most successful singers in the industry, beautiful, rich, and famous. But lonely. After Demi had left her, Selena had never met anyone else that made her feel relatively the same way that Demi had made her feel. And for a second, Selena could off cried at the fact that her dream wasn't her reality, for that reality was over. She just had to get over it. Her childhood was over, and she was an adult now, she had responsibilities, such as getting to the studio for a day of recording. Groaning, she made her way to the bathroom to step under the hot shower.

_You would not believe your eyes  
if ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
Cause they fill the open air  
and leave teardrops everywhere  
you'd think me rude, but I  
would just stand and stare._

Selena arrived at the studio late. She had been so caught up in her memories and emotions in the shower, she had lost track of the time. She had been thinking about her life, her family, her fame, but most of all she thought about Demi. It had been 10 years, 10 long, lonely years since they had last seen each other, and every day got harder for Selena, yet she knew it was her own fault. If only she hadn't gone to that party, if only she hadn't got drunk. And if only she hadn't of let Nick Lucas kiss her. It had been the worst mistake she had ever made. And to be honest she had never been able to forgive herself. She had seriously messed up and lost the one person she had ever truly loved. Sure she had had relationships after Demi, but none of them gave her butterflies, none of them made fireworks go off in her head. She had lost everything that ever mattered to her, and somehow nothing was the same any more. She felt like she had lost her reason for living.

She used to write her own songs, but now, she had people write them for her. Her songs turned out to be mushy, tragic love songs, about getting your heart broken, and the label tired of it. But Selena didn't care, she was numb. She had been numb for 10 years, since Demi had kissed her goodbye and walked out of her life. And seemingly, never looked back.

"Selena, there you are," said her manager Ethan, "You're late, and we only have the studio for a limited time" he handed her a cup of Starbucks, which she gratefully took.

"Sorry Ethan, I got caught up" she apologised, taking a sip of the hot coffee.

"OK, just don't let it happen again, studio time costs money," he said, looking down at me. Over the years, Ethan has become her best friend, as well as her manager; he was the only person I allowed in, ever since the mistake. I told him all about myself and Demi, expecting him to be disgusted, but he just laughed, and said that he didn't care, and then he had introduced her to his boyfriend Jacob. Ethan was the best manager she had ever had, and the only person she trusted. Ethan didn't fit the typical stereotypical gay man, he was actually gorgeous, with dark hair, dark eyes, tanned skin and a muscled body. He always looked smart with black suits and colourful shirts, he didn't necessarily always wear a tie, but it didn't really matter, he still looked smart. He had a good dress sense, which was the only indication he was gay. But Selena didn't care, he was great at his job, and he was the older brother she had always wanted.

They made their way through to the studio, walking down the corridors. They were talking and laughing, the mass off corridors seemingly going on forever. Selena felt herself start to relax when Ethan mentioned why she was late. "You were thinking about Demi again weren't you" he stated, looking straight ahead, as the tears welled up in my eyes, was I really that easy to read?

"Yeah, I was" I replied, "I miss her"

"And you still love her"? it was a question more than a statement, but it was the right one,

"Yeah, I do, but it doesn't matter. She would never forgive me, even if I did ever see her again, and trust me; I think I'm the last person she wants to see"

"Sel, it's been 10 years, don't you think there is a slight possibility that she may have forgiven you. I mean, you were young, drunk, and a complete idiot, but you were so close once, there still must be some sort of connection between you, she can't hate you forever"

Ethan actually made sense, but it was too late, anything that was between us had to be over, if she had done to me, what I did to her, I would never have been able to forgive her. But if I saw her again, I would spend the rest of my life trying to prove how sorry I was. But, I guess I would never get that chance.

Ethan opened the door to the studio, and I dropped the cup of coffee I was holding on the floor.

"Demi"?!

_I'd like to make myself believe  
that planet Earth turns slowly.  
It's hard to say that I'd  
Rather stay awake when I'm asleep,  
Cause everything is never as it seems._

Demi Torres was now one of the most successful producers in the industry, and one of the most powerful. After an operation had gone wrong, Demi had lost her ability to sing night after night, and so her career as a singer was over. So when she was offered an opportunity to produce songs she wrote, how could she refuse? She loved music to much to have it taken away completely. Luckily though, thanks to her career at Disney, people knew she had talent at song writing, and acting, and took a chance on her.

Disney. She grinned, that was a lifetime ago. That was before she had had her heart broken. She had enjoyed her time on Disney more than anybody could ever know; she had made great friends, made great albums, and had the chance to make a film with her best friend. Wait, ex-best friend. If she was honest with herself, Demi knew she probably should have forgiven Selena; after all, everybody made mistakes. '_everybody has those days, everybody knows what, I'm talking 'bout' _Demi groaned at her subconscious thoughts, and then smiled, her friend Miley had done well for herself, she had gotten married, had two adorable twin girls, and another best-selling album, as well as quite a few number one singles and a lot of movies out, and another few in the pipeline.

She thought once more about Selena, her ex-best friend, and ex-girlfriend, and also the love of her life. As much as she hated to admit it, after Selena, she never found anybody else. Selena was her true love, and she should have forgiven her, sure, she had been hurt, but Demi was sure Selena was hurt just as much as she was. So instead of talking to her, Demi changed her number, and refused to speak to her. Then, a year later, Selena had moved away, and they hadn't seen each other since, and as much as Demi wanted to hate her, she still loved her. Demi sighed as she gathered up her papers, and set off downstairs to the recording studios, wondering who it was she was working with. Before she left, she looked longingly at the picture of her and Selena she kept on her wall. To remind her of the time she was truly happy. Sure she loved her job now, and she had a great family, but without Selena in her life, life just felt lonely.

Demi sat in the studio with Jeremy, one of the guys that was the technician and was experienced enough to work the sound system. Then, she heard the door open behind her, she turned around in time to see a cup fall to the floor, and be met with the face of the girl that was so often on her mind, and in her heart.

"Demi"?! She stated in disbelief...  
_  
Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
from ten thousand lightening bugs  
as they tried to teach me how to dance.  
A foxtrot above my head,  
A sock-hop beneath my bed,  
The disco ball is just hanging by a thread._

Both girls stared at each other, ignoring the apologies from Ethan, and the glances from Jeremy, he was old enough to know of the Disney Stars' friendship, hell, 10 years ago, their friendship break down had been at the top of the news on ABC, and CNN. Nobody knew what had happened between them. Super fans had hinted at a relationship between them gone wrong. Jeremy was a smart man, and he could feel the tension in the room, and he also knew that when there was this type of tension in the room between him and his wife, they either ended up in bed together, or they had an argument and he ended up sleeping on the couch. Ethan seemed to pick up on the tension as well, and he motioned for Jeremy that they should leave.

Even after they left, Selena and Demi were still staring each other. 10 years had changed both of them. Selena thought Demi had never looked more beautiful, and Demi thought the same of her. Demi looked sophisticated and sexy, wearing black skinny jeans, a white shirt, with purple heels, purple beads and a purple belt round her waist. She had filled out a bit, her breasts were larger, and she looked curvier. Her hair was dyed black, and she had a pair of black rimmed glasses on her nose. Her brown eyes were still as awe inspiring and magical as ever, and Selena found herself lost in them, the same as she had been 10 years ago.

Selena had changed a lot as well. the last time Demi had seen her, Selena had had her hair cut into a short bob. It had now grown out and was shoulder length. It was still raven, and was straight with layers in, as well as a full fringe across her forehead. She had also filled out, she had curves and had gotten taller. She looked healthier, and as gorgeous as ever. She was wearing a pair of pale blue skinny jeans, but in a size too large, so even though they were still tight on her, they didn't cling to her as regular skinny jeans would. She wore a pair of purple converse on her feet, and Demi had to stifle a laugh, 10 years later and Selena still wore her converse. She wore a tight purple shirt, which had a picture of Tom and Jerry on, with a black waistcoat over the top.

"Um, hi" Selena said, laughing nervously,

"Hey yourself" Demi replied, wondering how it all came to this, how it came to them skirting around each other, laughing nervously,

"Um, yeah, I'm sorry, if this is awkward for you, I can find another producer, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable at all" selena said, running a hand through her hair.

"No," Demi replied, possibly a bit too fast, "It's OK, we've both grown up, and I'm here to do my job, and you have a single to record, so, let's just get on with this, and we can be out of each others' lives again" Demi internally cried at her words, there was no way that she wanted Selena out of her life again. But she thought that that was what Selena wanted to hear. Selena's heart broke at the words. Demi really hated her.

"Yeah, sure, so, yeah, can I change the song though, I want to do a song I wrote myself, not one of the labels,"? Selena asked,

"Um, I don't see a problem with that, so, I'll go and find Jeremy, and..." her pager went off. "Oh, I'm sorry, I have a meeting, urgently, apparently one of the other people with the label have been arrested, I have to go and do some damage control, but I'll come down later to hear the single"? Demi reasoned,

"Sure, I mean, if you have to go, you have to go" Selena smiled slightly, and Demi's heart went to Selena all at once, to be honest, Demi didn't think she ever got her heart back from Selena, it had always belonged to her.

_  
I'd like to make myself believe  
that planet Earth turns slowly.  
It's hard to say that I'd  
Rather stay awake when I'm asleep,  
Cause everything is never as it seems.  
(When I fall asleep.)_

After Demi had left, Ethan and Jeremy had come back in, "Sel, I'm sorry, if I had off known it was going to be Demi, I wouldn't have asked you to record here" Ethan looked truly apologetic,

"It's OK Ethan, its not your fault, but, I want to record my own song if that's OK with you"?

"That's fine Sel honey, I was getting fed up with that preppy crap the label wanted you to record anyway, ballads are so much better" he smiled, and she went into the studio, put the headphones on and immersed herself in recording._  
_

_  
_It was dark by the time Demi came back down, and it was late as well, and the song had been recorded, but Ethan didn't think that Selena had put enough heart into it, so he wanted her to do it one more time, before they ran out of time on the studio, and before it got too late.

"So, how's it going" Demi asked as she walked back into the room, "I'm sorry it took so long, you would have thought that DUI's needed so much press control"

"It's going well" replied Ethan, wondering how they both split up, sure Selena had messed up, but they were both gorgeous young women, and they were best friends once, and this was the first time they had spoken to each other in 10 years, and it wasn't even by choice. He sighed, if friendships this strong could be broken in the blink of an eye, what sort of hope did anyone have for the future. "Selena needs to record it once more, and then we'll collaborate"?

"Sounds good" Demi replied, and settled herself in one of the spinning chairs behind the sound system box, beside Jeremy.

Ethan leaned forwards from where he was sitting and pushed the button, speaking into the microphone, "OK Sel, last chance, so let's hear the heart in this performance" he smiled, giving her a nod of encouragement. Selena looked like she had frozen up as soon as Demi had walked into the room, but anybody who knew her, knew that the song was written for Demi. As the opening bars of the song started, Selena sought out Demi's eyes, and stared into them as she sung, the heart and passion in her voice undoubtable.

_Satellites blasting through the universe  
It's outta sight  
It's all in my head  
Saw your eyes sending me a message for the last time_

Here alone  
Holding on to something that I've never known  
It's all in my head  
I've crossed the line  
There's no going back and there's no future

Tell me this isn't happening  
She said she said  
Said she wants to marry me  
It's all in my head  
That's just not reality  
It's over its over  
Cause she said it's all in my head  
It's all in my head

Here on earth  
She don't even wanna talk there  
Are no words it's outta my hands  
So why, why why?

Tell me this isn't happening  
She said she said  
Said she want to marry me  
It all in my head  
That's just not reality  
It over it's over  
She said it's all in my head  
It's all in my head

Someone wake me up when calls me  
It's like I've been asleep and  
She gone gone  
Someone let her know  
I'm not breathing  
Tell me this isn't happening  
Tell me this isn't happening

Yeah yeah  
It's all in my head  
ooohh  
over  
yeah  
And she said it's all in my

She said it's all in my head  
Every word that she said  
yeah  
oohh  
She said it's all in my head  
She wants to marry me  
Guess it's not reality  
ohhh ohhhh ohhhh  
She said it's all my ...

The music faded, and Selena was still looking Demi in the eye. Demi's eyes leaking tears, that song was so full of raw emotion, and it brought to the surface her feelings about Selena, and how much she had missed her friend.

"OK, thats a wrap people, we'll just have to edit it slightly, but we can do that tomorrow," Jeremy announced, "It's 9PM, we've been at this for 9 hours now, so lets go home, and so I'll see you tomorrow," he hugged Selena as she came out of the studio, and smiled at Demi, before shaking Ethan's hand and departing the room. Ethan suddenly announced he was late for a meal with Jake, and he darted out the room not long after Jeremy, which left Selena and Demi...

"So, that song was amazing Sel," Demi smiled, trying to push down the feelings she was feeling, she had been there once, and had her heart broken, and she did not want to go through that again.

"Thank you, I wrote it a while ago, it's my personal favourite, but the label never wanted me to record it," Selena smiled sadly.

"But, why that songs amazing," she asked, but she had the feeling she already knew the answer,

"Because, I'm still seen as a Disney star, cute and innocent, but I want to make real music," Selena said, and Demi could see the lie behind her eyes, she didn't want to make meaningful music, or sad music that reflected her mood for the past 10 years, she wanted to make happy music, she wanted to be happy again.

"Yeah" there was a long silence, and then suddenly, the power went down, the lights turned off, and the doors clicked into lock. Selena gasped and ran to the door, but she discovered it was locked. Taking some slow deep breaths, she turned around, only to find that Demi had lit several candles. Selena had to smile, this was such a déjà vu to the dream she had had that night. Selena smiled to herself and slid down the door, and she looked down at her converses, and then looked back up, only to be met by Demi's eyes. Demi placed her hand on Selena's shoulder, and Selena had to smile again. Even after everything she had put her through; Demi had still become her wonderful caring self because she needed her.

"You still scared by the dark Sel"? Demi asked, looking at the reflection of the fire in Selena's eyes.

"Yeah, silly isn't it, a 27 year old woman scared by the dark"

"No, it's not silly, some fears you can't get over that easily" Demi smiled at her ex-friend, and got up, going to sit back up on a chair. Selena stayed where she was, breathing, and trying to work up the courage t ask Demi a question that had been burning in her brain ever since she first saw her.

"Demi, um, did you ever meet someone else"?

"No, there was never anyone else after you. It was always you, only you" Demi replied,

"I'm sorry," it was lame, but it was the only thing that Selena could say.

"Of course you're sorry" Demi whispered, the candles giving of a bit off light, but Selena could still see the tear that rolled down Demi's cheek, and at that point, Selena had never felt more low. She knew she had caused Demi pain, but she had hoped that Demi would have moved on, would have forgotten how much she had hurt her, then maybe she would be able to forgive her; but obviously not.

"I am, and I know, that doesn't sound at all adequate, but, I am so sorry, for everything I put you through. Demi, I have spent the last 10 years feeling guilty with myself, but I could never pluck up the courage to pick up the phone and call you, to apologise, to let you know the truth. The truth was, Nick kissed me, and I should have pulled away, but I didn't. But that doesn't even matter, the truth of it is, I messed up the only real relationship I've ever had. I've messed up the best friendship of my life, the best relationship, and the best thing to ever happen to me, and I just want you to know how sorry I am, because, I know, that I'll walk out that door, and out of your life again, and I wanted you to know, how much I regret everything I put you through" selena was crying once she had finished talking, and she didn't have to look at Demi to know that she was crying too.

"I don't want that" Demi whispered, "I don't want you out of my life, because despite everything, I blame myself. I should of talked to you after, I was equally as bad, I should of let you explain, and because I didn't I lost the best friendship/relationship I've ever had, and I tried to hate you for what you did Sel, hell, I still try to hate you, but it's impossible. Because no matter what, I loved you, and I still do"

They sat in the darkness, digesting everything the other said, Selena sat, her head back against the door, legs bent up in front of her. Demi sat on the chair, her head in her hands.

"Do you think we can ever get back to being friends Demi"? Selena finally asked, the silence becoming too much to bear.

"I don't know Sel, 10 years of no contact is a long time, and I don't know if I can trust you anymore"

"I know, I wouldn't trust me either" Selena whispered.

"But we can try" Demi said, lifting her head to meet Selena's. "I've missed you so much" and with that, almost simultaneously, both girls got up and ran to each other, engulfing the other girl in a hug, the tears pouring down their cheeks and mingling with the other girls' tears.__

I'd like to make myself believe  
that planet Earth turns slowly.  
It's hard to say that I'd  
Rather stay awake when I'm asleep,  
Cause everything is never as it seems.  
(When I fall asleep)

An hour later, both girls' laughter had died down, and for a minute, they were 17 year olds again, without a care in the world. But the reality would soon come crashing down again once the darkness settled in.

"So, how are your mum and your sister's"? Selena asked; she missed them, Dallas and Madison.

"They are fine, Dallas got married 6 years ago, to an accountant, they have a daughter, Rachel, she's the sweetest thing; and Madison, she's just finishing high school, she has a boyfriend, he's really sweet, he's called Jason, and mum, mum and dad got a divorce 8 years ago, but mums happy now. They miss you Sel, after, everything, Madison didn't understand what had happened, she hated you for not saying goodbye Sel, she hated you" Demi screamed, her anger rising, the anger she had been holding in for the past 10 years.

"You don't think I wanted to leave without saying goodbye, you think I never wanted to see them again, I did, of course I did, but I was scared, I didn't want to see you, in case I hurt you again. I never wanted to hurt you again, that was the last thing on my mind, I didn't want to go, but I had no choice, my mum got a job in New York" Selena cried, the tears falling, her tone angry, but shifting to barely a whisper as the tears continued, she hated the fact that she had done this to Demi.

"Oh Sel, I'm sorry," Demi whispered, pulling her friend into a hug. She didn't mean to upset her, but the build up of emotion had to escape, and Sel had been in the firing line.

"No, I'm sorry Demi, god" she creamed, pulling away from her friend and standing up pacing the room, "when the hell is the power gonna come back on,"?

"I can't answer that Hun, sorry, but why don't we get some sleep," and at that exact moment, a draft from the air conditioning blew the candles out. In the light from the moon outside, Demi could make out the figure off Selena freeze up in the darkness. She stood up and grabbed her friend's hand, stroking it gently before laying down. Selena moved down next to her, causing Demi's breath to hitch in her throat at the feel of Selena next to her, they still fit perfectly together.

"I'm sorry, um, I'll go and sleep in the studio on the floor" Selena said, starting to get up,

"No, don't be silly, I mean, you turn the lights out, its still the same old darkness, whats the difference, here or there. It's still dark." Demi whispered,

"Thank you, I don't really want to be by myself in the dark" Selena smiled, silently tracing the outline of Demi's jaw, before silently bending her neck to capture the slightly shorter girl's lips with her own, causing the other girl to moan slightly. They pulled away reluctantly, "God, I hope this is reality, not just a dream"

"It's reality" Demi smiled, before reaching up to capture her true loves lips once again. They later fell asleep in each other's arms.

And that's how they were found the next morning by Ethan and Jeremy, the power back on around them, and a single ready to record.

_I'd like to make myself believe  
that planet Earth turns slowly.  
It's hard to say that I'd  
rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

Dallas, Madison and Dianna were in the kitchen preparing for their Sunday dinner. It was a certain rule Dianna had, they could do what they wanted most weeks, Madison could go out, and obviously Dallas was living with her husband and daughter, but they still had to come together to have a family lunch. Dallas' husband Brian was in the living room playing with their daughter Rachel.

The TV built into the side of the cooker started playing a new tune, and the three women snapped their heads up immediately, it was Selena's new single, All In My Head, Dallas smiled sadly, knowing about the relationship between her baby sister and the singer. She knew about it all, they all did.

Dianna continued to watch the performance. She missed Selena, she had practically been another daughter to her, she was upset when they lost contact, despite knowing the reason why, she knew her daughter was happiest with the other girl, and she had hoped that they would be able to work it out, but now 10 years later, and they still hadn't spoken to each other.

The front door opened, and a shout of "Mum, I'm home" came from her middle daughter, Demi had not been to one of their dinners in a few weeks due to work, so Dianna was excited to see her, as was Madison, who missed her sister. She never came home as often as she wanted her too.

Demi peeped her head around the door, and then ran into her mother's outstretched arms, hugging her fiercely. "Mum, guys" Demi started, then hugging her sisters in turn, "I hope you don't mind, but I sort of brought someone with me, my girlfriend"

"Of course not honey" Dianna smiled, taking an extra glass out of the cupboard, and then the door opened again, and Selena walked through, walking up to her daughter and took her hand, smiling at her. Dianna, Madison and Dallas all rushed forwards at the same time, with shout of "OMG, Selena, we missed you" and engulfed the younger girl in a hug.

"I missed you guys too," Selena smiled through her happy tears, and she truly felt happy, for the first time in years. She had been worried that they would hate her after what she did, despite Demi's arguments that they didn't, that they missed her just as much as she had. Which was true, and Selena felt herself reciprocating to the hug.

A little while later, Selena was meeting Rachel for the first time, and Dianna took her daughter aside, "Are you happy Demi,"? She asked,

Demi looked at her girlfriend, and then back at her mother, "I am" she replied, "Selena makes me happy, I want to spend the rest of my life with her"

"I'm glad sweetheart, I missed her, and as long as you're happy, I'm happy" Dianna squeezed Demi's hand, and then walked back through to the kitchen. Selena then looked up from her point on the floor with 2 year old Rachel and saw her girlfriend looking at her. she climbed up off her spot, and wrapped her arms around Demi's neck, placing a light kiss on her lips as Demi's hands found their way to Selena's waist.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Get a room" shouted Madison, over the moon at the fact her sister was back together with Selena. The laughter continued all throughout dinner.

"I do," Selena smiled, as she placed a ring on her now, wife's, finger. As they kissed, the whole church started screaming and clapping, Ethan, in the front row with Jake, gave them both a thumbs up, Dianna blew them both a kiss, as did Mandy, and Dallas and Madison pulled funny faces at them, Demi and Selena grabbed each other's hands and ran down the aisle, everything else forgotten. Because the future is what was ahead, and that was the important part.

Because Selena had finally made her dream a reality. And Demi had finally made her dream a reality.

**OK, that was officially the longest one shot I've ever written, I hope you enjoyed it. This is personally my favourite one shot that I've written. Please review, they make my day...**

**Songs:**

**Fireflies – Owl City**

**All In My Head – Nick Lachey**


End file.
